Known circuit-breaker pole parts can be integrated in medium-voltage to high voltage circuit-breaker arrangement. Especially, medium-voltage circuit-breakers are rated between 1 and 72 kV of a high current level. These specific breakers interrupt the current by creating and extinguishing the arc in a vacuum container. Inside the vacuum container a pair of corresponding electrical switching contacts is accommodated. Modern vacuum circuit-breakers tend to have a longer life expectancy than former air circuit-breakers. Although, vacuum circuit-breakers replace air circuit-breakers, the present disclosure is not only applicable to vacuum circuit-breakers but also for air circuit-breakers or modern SF6 circuit-breakers having, a chamber filled with sulfur hexafluoride gas instead of vacuum.
For actuating a circuit-breaker, a magnetic or a spring actuator with a high force density is used which moves one of the electrical contacts of a vacuum interrupter for a purpose of electrical power interruption. Therefore, a mechanical connection between a movable armature of a spring or magnetic actuator and an axially movable electrical contact inside the vacuum interrupter is provided.
The document EP 2 063 442 A1 discloses a circuit-breaker pole part including a pair of corresponding electrical switching contacts which are partly accommodated inside a interrupter filled with sulfur hexafluoride gas for high voltage applications above 52 kV of a high current above 10 kA.
According to known implementations, it is also possible to attach a flexible conductor of the kind as described above by screwing elements. In this case the flexible conductor is pressed against the movable electrical contact and the electrical terminal respectively with the at least one screwing element, e.g. screw or nut. Therefore, at least one through hole is provided at the ends of the flexible conductor for respective screwing elements. Flexible conductors are usually used for lower nominal currents and by treated parts; multi-contacts are usually used for higher nominal currents.
The thickness of the flexible conductor grows by increasing the nominal current. In consequence, for high nominal currents a flexible conductor cannot be used, since the diameter of the movable electrical contact can be too small for attaching the flexible conductor to the outer surface of the movable electrical contact which is arranged outside the interrupter.